


Якорь

by Hedwig221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anchors, Between Seasons/Series, Blood, Feral Derek Hale, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: Под воздействием аконита Дерек стал диким. Только Стайлз может до него достучаться.





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701599) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 

> Работу также можно посмотреть здесь // The work is also posted here - [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8664354/22124642)

— О, Господи, — прошептал Стайлз.

По рукам Дерека медленно стекала кровь и тягучими каплями падала с острых когтей на землю. Лунный свет поблескивал на его длинных, словно змеиных, клыках. Итогом битвы стала разорванная в клочья футболка, каким-то чудом еще свисавшая с плеч Дерека, и два мертвых охотника из банды Криса Арджента. Глаза Дерека светились багровым цветом, мышцы были напряжены, как тонкая струна. За десять минут безрезультатной мольбы и уговоров Дерек успел ранить и Айзека, и Скотта. Ему было совершенно плевать на их отчаянные крики — Дерек не узнавал никого.

Единственной причиной, по которой сердце Дерека все еще билось, был Скотт — именно он, несмотря на окровавленное лицо и медленно заживавшую рану на плече, встал на пути ружья Арджента.

— Вы не имеете права стрелять в него, — заявил Скотт. — До такого состояния его довели ваши же люди!

— Какая разница?! Посмотри на него! — выкрикнул Крис, ткнув дулом ружья в сторону Дерека. — Что с того, что мои ребята отравили его аконитом? Прямо сейчас он представляет опасность — это все, что мне нужно знать!

— Разница есть! — яростно спорил Скотт. — Вы его подставили! Думаете так его убийство будет оправдано? Вы же знаете в глубине души, что Дерек не опасен!

— МакКол, ты что, ослеп?! — рявкнул Крис. — Он только что зарезал двоих! Он даже имени своего не знает! Он попытался _убить тебя_!

— Он не такой! — взмолился Скотт. — Дерек не такой!

Дерек попытался выпрямиться — было видно, что это дается ему с трудом. Тень от деревьев почти полностью скрыла его, оставив лишь кроваво-красные глаза. Стайлз судорожно переводил взгляд с едва видимого силуэта Дерека на ружье Арджента. В груди дробью заходилось сердце.

Краем глаза Стайлз заметил, как Дерек начал тереть рукой грудь, словно пытаясь потушить пожар внутри. Выглядел он совершенно одичавшим: с нахмуренными густыми бровями, клыками, которые не помещались во рту, с заостренными ушами и взлохмаченными волосами.

Стайлз внезапно подумал о том, что Дереку, должно быть, было холодно.

Может, одна из курток Стайлза все же налезет на его накачанные мышцы?

Стайлз шагнул вперед.

Никто не заметил.

Стайлз сделал еще шаг и отчетливо почувствовал на себе взгляды Криса и Скотта.

— Стайлз, что ты задумал? — взволнованно спросил Крис. — Отойди в сторону.

— Он в ловушке, — догадался Стайлз.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Крис.

С каждой секундой Скотт хмурился все сильнее.

— Стайлз! Не подходи к нему. Он никого из нас не узнаёт.

Стайлз кинул взгляд на Айзека, который лежал на земле с еле-еле заживающей раной на груди. Тот посмотрел на Стайлза в ответ и кивнул, словно подтверждая мысли Стайлза, хотя сам Стайлз никак не мог собрать их в кучу. Не зная, что ответить Скотту, Стайлз только качнул головой и сделал шаг вперед, оставив Криса позади. Тот покрепче схватился за ружье.

— Стайлз! — гаркнул он. — Не приближайся! Вернись!

— Это очень плохая идея… — еле слышно проговорил Скотт.

— Он в ловушке своего сознания, — настойчиво повторил Стайлз.

Не обращая внимания на просьбы вернуться обратно, Стайлз направился к Дереку. Тот не сводил с него глаз и тяжело дышал, все пытаясь потушить пожар в сердце.

Стайлз двигался так медленно, что казалось, шел целую вечность. По команде Скотта Айзек встал на защиту Стайлза, но стоило ему сделать шаг вперед, как Дерек кинулся на него с таким оглушающим ревом, что Айзек от страха повалился обратно на землю.

Стайлз старался держать руки перед собой и уставился на Дерека огромными глазами.

Все затихли, раздавался лишь скрип качавшихся деревьев и хруст листьев под ногами. Стайлз подошел к Дереку так близко, что слышал его дыхание, видел мурашки на его коже и капли пота, скатывающиеся по лбу.

— Ну, привет, — неловко протянул Стайлз.

Дерек фыркнул и шагнул навстречу Стайлзу, который старался стоять неподвижно, несмотря на бешено колотившееся сердце. Дерек, все еще сгорбившись, наклонился вперед, громко вдохнул и приоткрыл рот. Белые сверкающие клыки особенно отчетливо выделялись на фоне залитого кровью подбородка. 

— Узнаешь вонь? — спросил Стайлз, раскинув руки в стороны. — Да, это вонь твоего друга, Стайлза.

Дерек чуть склонил голову. На его лице все так же не было ни намека на эмоции. Стайлз уже начал сомневаться, что действие аконита когда-нибудь пройдет, и в первый раз за вечер осознал, что Дерек может и не очнуться. Стайлз попытался расслабиться и протянул ему руку ладонью вверх.

— Эй, Большой Парень, ты еще там?

Дерек уставился на руку Стайлза с некой осторожностью и так долго не сводил с нее любопытных глаз, что Стайлз уже подумал, не станет ли она его ужином. Под таким сосредоточенным взором рука совсем скоро начала неметь, и Стайлз повернул ладонь боком, словно для рукопожатия. 

Внезапно Дерек резко подался вперед, и Стайлз, не выдержав, захлопнул от страха глаза. Сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из грудной клетки, как вдруг его ладони коснулось что-то теплое. Приоткрыв один глаз, Стайлз увидел, как Дерек, блаженно закрыв глаза и склонившись почти вдвое уткнулся лицом в его ладонь. Раздалось негромкое рычание, которое можно было принять за мурлыканье.

— З-здравствуй, — облегченно выдохнул Стайлз и широко открыл глаза.

С благоговением Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек приближался к нему все ближе и ближе, пока не встал прямо перед ним. Стайлз увидел, как бешено билась вена на его шее.

— Вот так, да-а… Все хорошо, Де…

Дерек, очевидно пропустив его слова мимо ушей, вдруг лизнул его запястье, а затем с глубоким вдохом провел носом от ладони Стайлза до плеча. Видимо, он искал открытые участки кожи. Через пару секунд Стайлз уже смотрел Дереку в глаза — зрачки были меньше игольного ушка. Стайлз почувствовал прикосновение рук к животу — ладони все еще были покрыты густой, теплой кровью, от вида которой Стайлзу стало крайне не по себе.

Альфа теперь принялся нюхать его щеку. Гладкие клыки, скользившие по залитой румянцем коже Стайлза, вселяли в него трепет вперемешку с ужасом. Добравшись наконец до своей цели, Дерек зарылся носом в его шею и вдохнул. Даже через несколько слоев одежды Стайлз чувствовал хватку острых когтей — хоть и крепкая, она не причиняла боль. Стайлз знал, что Дерек никогда бы этого не захотел.

Стайлз громко сглотнул и внезапно понял, что Дерек чувствовал каждое его движение. Несмотря на прохладную ночь, Стайлзу стало жарко. Откинув настойчивые мысли о том, с какой легкостью Дерек мог бы разорвать ему глотку, Стайлз склонил голову вбок, обнажив шею. Ему оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы Дерек не обратил его.

Обдав горячим дыханием шею Стайлза, Дерек выпрямился и встретился с ним взглядом. Стайлза охватило дурманящее чувство — то ли это адреналин, то ли сильный запах аконита, исходивший от Дерека. С трудом сосредоточившись на проницающем взгляде альфы Стайлз увидел, как расширились его зрачки. Теперь от радужки осталась лишь тонкая красная ниточка. Сам же Дерек выглядел потерявшимся и загнанным в угол диким зверем.

— Стайлз, — прохрипел Дерек.

Сердце Стайлза зашлось быстрой дробью. Из-за больших клыков Дерек не смог нормально выговорить его имя, но ему было все равно — казалось, имя Стайлза на данный момент было единственным словом в мире, которое имело для него значение. Словно оно было единственным, что держало его на ногах.

— Да, — Стайлз одобрительно закивал головой. — Да, все правильно.

Дерек провел носом по его виску, глубоко дыша.

— Стайлз, — вновь прошептал он.

От облегчения у Стайлза защипало в глазах. Он улыбнулся и робко положил руки на плечи Дерека.

— Да, это я. 

Крепко обхватив Стайлза, Дерек внезапно притянул его к себе. От объятий на коже Дерека исчезли мурашки, а заостренные уши стали уменьшаться.

— Стайлз, — клыки вернулись к своему изначальному размеру, поэтому на этот раз речь Дерека была яснее.

— Вот видишь, все хорошо, у тебя получается.

Стайлз обнял Дерека в ответ, молясь, чтобы тот не испугался внезапных прикосновений. На минуту Стайлз позволил себе расслабиться и тяжело, но облегченно вздохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на его окровавленное плечо. Уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке. Они не потеряют Дерека. Только не сегодня.

Дерек оторвался от его шеи и посмотрел на свои красные от крови руки. Его зрачки так и не уменьшились, но лицо заметно побледнело.

— Я… — Стайлз внимательно наблюдал, как Дерек пытался подобрать слова. — Я… ранил тебя?

Тот покачал головой, не веря своим ушам, — Дерек заговорил!

— Нет… нет, _меня_ ты не ранил.

Дерек успел только кивнуть, а затем повалился прямо на Стайлза, отчего оба упали на землю.

________________________________________

Стайлз проснулся на полу около стены в офисе Дитона. Все тело ныло от неудобной позы, в которой он имел несчастье заснуть. Потерев глаза Стайлз обнаружил, что с кушетки за ним внимательно наблюдал Дерек. Он был в отключке, когда стая притащила его к ветеринару. Сердце у Стайлза пропустило удар.

Кроме них в комнате никого не было. Откуда-то доносились неясные обрывки разговора Скотта и Дитона. Внезапно Дерек произнес:

— Они в приемной.

— Хэ-э-эй, ты снова разговариваешь! Офигенно! — обрадовался Стайлз. — Так дитонский анти-аконит сработал?

Дерек закатил глаза, но повернулся к нему лицом.

— Это было обычное противоядие.

— Ну да, ну да, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Противоядие. Так что… Нормально себя чувствуешь?

Наступила долгая пауза. Стайлз уже начал было думать, что Дерек его не услышал.

— Не знаю, нормально или нет, — с осторожностью ответил Дерек, — но убивать больше не хочется.

— Это всегда к лучшему! — подбодрил его Стайлз. — Ты проломил чуваку грудную клетку насквозь, кому после такого захочется еще злодеяний?

В комнате вновь повисло молчание. Стайлз невольно задался вопросом как Дереку удается так хорошо выглядеть при таком ужасном освещении.

Стайлз был одним из тех, кто помогал отмывать Дерека, пока тот был без сознания. Дитон при помощи Айзека делал аконитовое чудо-зелье и с интересом слушал детальный рассказ Стайлза о том, что произошло. Скотт и Стайлз отмывали Дерека единственными чистыми полотенцами, которые были у Дитона и которые затем полностью пропитались красным цветом.

Стайлз нашел утешение, вычищая кровь из-под ногтей Дерека. Казалось, что все, что он мог сделать для Дерека — это смыть все доказательства того, что его вновь использовали как оружие. Несмотря на то, что Скотт уже очистил от крови подбородок Дерека, Стайлз провел прохладным влажным полотенцем по его лицу; смыл следы от пота на лбу и висках, стер едва заметные пятнышки грязи, провел за его смешно оттопыренными ушами, вдоль линии волос и по щетине, и едва сдержался, чтобы не провести рукой по мягким, взъерошенным волосам. 

Потом Дитон ввел ему свое варево, и Стайлз, без сил свалившись в угол, позволил себе расслабиться. Он заснул, пока Скотт с Дитоном обсуждали, как быть с Арджентом. От Стайлза в их беседе все равно не было бы толку, так как единственным решением для него было убить подонка. Скотт никогда не соглашался с его предложениями убить кого-то. Стайлз уже думал прочитать ему лекцию о том, как сильно это вредит их дружбе.

Встретившись взглядом с Дереком, Стайлз задумался, не чувствует ли он до сих пор кровь на руках, не чует ли ее запах? Помнил ли Дерек хоть что-то или все для него прошло как в тумане?

— Скотт не разрешает мне убить Арджента.

Дерек удивленно поднял брови и растянул губы в подобие улыбки.

— Жаль.

Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ и пробубнил:

— Ну и напугал же ты нас. Мы думали ты… останешься таким. 

Дерек никак на это не ответил и лишь продолжал невозмутимо смотреть на Стайлза.

— Я, э-э-э… Я рад, что ты вернулся, — признался Стайлз.

После нескольких секунд напряженной тишины Дерек все же кивнул. Стайлз облегченно выдохнул и опустил взгляд на свои дрожащие пальцы. Затем он тихо спросил:

— Почему я?

Посмотрев в светлые зелено-голубые глаза Дерека Стайлз моментально растерял всю свою храбрость и покачал головой.

— Знаешь, что? Неважно. Забудь, что я сказал, — чуть ли не в панике протараторил Стайлз и начал подниматься с пола.

— Стой, — внезапно сказал Дерек.

Стайлз замер на месте. Дерек соскочил со стола, и Стайлз отвлекся на сверкнувшую пряжку его черного ремня, а затем заметил засохшую кровь на джинсах. Внезапно он заволновался, не чувствовал ли Дерек себя виноватым из-за случившегося. Надо было принести ему запасную одежду, как он не вспомнил про это? 

Дерек подошел к Стайлзу, упал перед ним на одно колено и протянул руку.

— Можно?

У Стайлза ком встал в горле, а сердце словно загромыхало в груди. Стоило ему кивнуть, как Дерек положил руку ему на щеку — точно так же, как Стайлз прикоснулся к нему, когда тот был не в себе.

Стайлз краем глаза посмотрел на ладонь, мягко гладившую его щеку, а затем взглянул в его по-настоящему пленительные глаза. Внезапно Стайлзу стало жарко.

— Я не знаю, благодарить тебя или просить прощения.

Стайлз даже не подозревал, что Дерек был способен на это.

Стайлз никогда бы не произнес это вслух. Однако того, что ему _хотелось_ сказать, он боялся еще больше.

— Мне не нужно ни то, ни другое, — заверил его Стайлз, хотя голос его дрожал.

Дерек медленно опустил голову и прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза. Их носы теперь соприкасались, а дыхание сливалось в одно. Стайлз внезапно заметил, что у Дерека были темные, густые и длинные ресницы. Его взгляд пронзал насквозь, отчего Стайлз залился румянцем.

Дерек повернул голову и поцеловал уголок его глаза, затем изгиб скулы. Это были медленные поцелуи. Неспешные, продуманные, они оставляли после себя след надежды на теплой коже. Отодвинувшись, Дерек провел большим пальцем по его веснушчатой щеке.

— Сейчас ты боишься меня больше, чем тогда, в лесу.

— Я боюсь, но не тебя, — прошептал Стайлз.

Дерек смотрел на него так, словно искал что-то, да только не знал, как найти. Стайлз с поразительным упрямством смотрел на него в ответ, пытаясь не обращать внимания на внутренний голос, который так и кричал о нечеловеческой красоте глаз Дерека, и безуспешно пытался утихомирить бушующие внутри эмоции. Сердце и легкие отчаянно сопротивлялись.

— Ты очень близко, — подметил Стайлз.

— Мне отодвинуться?

— Нет, — ответил Стайлз.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Стайлз с любопытством наблюдал, как на его лице отразилось облегчение, как расслабился его обычно напряженный лоб и разгладились морщинки в уголках глаз. Когда Дерек открыл глаза, выражение его лица вновь было непроницаемым. Он встал и протянул Стайлзу руку.

— Скотт только что сказал Айзеку и Дитону, что слышит, как громко бьется твое сердце. Они идут сюда.

Стайлз схватился за его руку и встал. Двери в коридоре открылись и снова закрылись. Послышались спешные шаги.

Дерек внезапно снова наклонился к нему и, не отпуская его руки, поцеловал в губы. Это был быстрый, едва заметный поцелуй. Стайлз не поверил бы, что это произошло, если бы не чувствовал покалывание на коже от щетины Дерека. Дерек сжал его руку.

Раскрыв рот, Стайлз встретился глазами с тяжелым взглядом Дерека. Дверь в комнату уже начала открываться, когда Дерек прошептал ему на ухо:

— Вот почему ты.


End file.
